Maglubiyet
Maglubiyet is the fictional god of goblins and hobgoblins in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. He was first described in the Nonhuman's Deities chapter in the first edition of Deities and Demigods, by James Ward and Robert Kuntz published by TSR, Inc. in 1980. According to the chapter introduction, he and the other gods were created to serve as a starting point for Dungeon Masters to expand upon when developing their own pantheons. He was among the first deities created specifically for Dungeons & Dragons; prior to this TSR used gods from mythology and other author's fictional creations (such as Michael Moorcock's Melnibonéan Mythos). Maglubiyet is called by many titles in the various books he's mentioned in. These include: Fiery-Eyes, the Mighty One, the High Chieftain, and the Lord of Depths and Darkness. As he is supposed to be a god of war and a great general, he is also known as the Battle Lord. It is alluded to in Into the Dragon's Lair, the first game supplement published for the Dungeons & Dragons 3rd Edition, another of his aliases may be the Iron One, an aspect worshipped by the Grodd goblins in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Description Maglubiyet is described as a giant (11 feet tall), black-skinned goblin with flaming eyes, powerfully-muscled arms and sharp talons. He is said to wield a mighty coal-black battleaxe that constantly drips blood. Relationships Maglubiyet is said to be an unpopular deity with the other gods. In the novel, Evermeet: Island of Elves, he is cited as an enemy of the elven gods. In the Dungeons & Dragons game supplement, Sandstorm: Mastering the Perils of Fire and Sand, Maglubiyet is said to covet the fertility portfolio of Kikanuti, the fictional good-aligned goblinoid goddess of the desert goblins. Realm The initial entry about Maglubiyet in Deities and Demigods stated only that he commanded the spirits of goblins in an eternal war in "Hell", but did not elaborate further about his realm. Twelve years later, in Monster Mythology, he is said to dwell in the Nine Hells. But with the publication of the Planescape campaign setting it is revealed that his home domain is Clangor, located on the plane of Acheron. His capital is a fortress city called Grashmog, which translated from the goblin tongue means the "Heart of Battle." The mightiest goblin city in Clangor is Shetring, a fortification with five bridges spanning the River Lorfang. According to the 2001 edition of Manual of the Planes, Maglubiyet lives at the bottom of a waterfall of the river in a cavern of magnificently carved steel dripping with moisture in Clangor. It says that, from his throne of flaming iron, Maglubiyet commands the souls of goblins, hobgoblins, and worgs to wage eternal war against the orcish petitioners of Gruumsh. He also employs baatezu, barghests, and yugoloths as mercenaries and commanders to bolster his armies. Clergy and temples Maglubiyet's entry in Monster Mythology details the duties and rites of his shamans. It states that his holy day is the new moon and his holy weapon is the battleaxe. In the Dungeon Magazine adventure, Tallow's Deep, Maglubiyet's priests wear gray-green scale mail and conical hats and worship him in cave temples where they make sacrifices of hearts to him monthly. In this article his goblin worshippers are referred to as the "sons of Maglubiyet." Myths and legends According to the Planescape supplement, On Hallowed Ground, Maglubiyet had two sons who served as his lieutenants. However, in the paranoid fashion of D&D goblins, he decided that they were a threat. To get rid of them he sent them on suicide missions against the orcs and dwarves until they were slain. Trivia Maglubiyet means "defeat" in Turkish. References *Baker, Richard, and James Wyatt. Players Guide to Faerûn. Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Baur, Wolfgang. Planes of Law: Acheron. TSR, 1995. *Boyd, Eric L., and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons. Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Boyd, Eric L., Matt Forbeck, and James Jacobs. Races of Faerûn. Wizards of the Coast, 2003. *Cordell, Bruce R., Jennifer Clarke-Wilkes, and J.D. Wiker. Sandstorm: Mastering the Perils of Fire and Sand. Wizards of the Coast, 2005. *Cunningham, Elaine. Evermeet: Island of Elves. Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Gilbert, Steve, and Bill Slavicsek. "Tallow's Deep." Dungeon #18. TSR, 1989. *Grubb, Jeff, Bruce R. Cordell, and David Noonan. Manual of the Planes. Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground. TSR, 1996. *Miller, Steve, and Sean K. Reynolds. Into the Dragon's Lair (Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms Adventure). Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Reid, Thomas M. Shining South. Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology. TSR, 1992. *Ward, James, and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods. TSR, 1980. *Williams, Skip. Monster Manual. v3.5. Wizards of the Coast, 2003. Category:Monster deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities Category:Greyhawk deities